Skyrem 2
Skyrem 2 is the sequel to the best Gematello! Skyrem 2 is a game by Good Howard and takes place in an extremely "snow white" location. The action is a large lizard returning from Overgaard for Alodine, continuing to attack northern boys, endangered trees and gray elves, as well as high urine and small elves. The last stagnant child returns as reincarnation, the last hero from Nerevatchborn. The newest hero from Nerevatchborn goes to Watering and asks Jarred Ball for help. Ballman said he bought it with Jarl Whitebeard. Then go on the high roller. Find Whitebeard because they say that Aldon is cooked. They tell you that you are the reincarnation of a silent child. You'll have to see if you're born again and go to the ruins of the Great Wall and Findhorn Windmill. Someone stole it and a note "Hey, go to the lady in the running water and talk about the Dragnet Charge Sewer. Then find a lazy man who comes from the ground. You will attack and kill him, and people will celebrate. So you sneak into the bottom of your long claws. Find out that the old man named Osborne lives instead of a thief. Then go to the Dragon Wall and discover that the dragon is screaming on the ground and crawling with your thumb. Then turn the sweet rule over and return to the northern halls of the Field Hall. Then turn off the simplest Aldolian dragon net. Fidgeter Guilds The Fidgeter Guild is cewl. Basicalllllllllly you find the guys in whitewalk and they fite giant naked man. They kill it and you join by taljing to Lican Throp. Ao you attack nazeems and bandit boys. Then they make you and Fartaxe go in Silverarm hideout plase. Then you initiate into guild. You become Ware wolve. Then skor dies and cod lack dies. Then he becomes Sovengaurd man. College of Maje ￼Guide You go to Strormclock ruin called sarthel and find spinny orb named "important guild artifact from a ruin called Saarthal that is important to this terrible Questline called college of Winterhold but only like 15 people live here in this place so it's more 15 people school with more instructors that students. Is this normal?" Or "Artifact" for short. Basicly urine elf kills pepol and artifact is orb and he dies from staff of mageis. Darkk wait what button is backspace I forgot Woman kidnaps me but I am adult not kid so adultnaps me and you murder people and get joined. Then you get a ask to kill the empirer so you kill some random guys and find joker jester boy named sisero. Then you kill fake empire and maro man attacks the dark brotherhood of steel I mean dark brotherhood and you kill hem and kill empirer and win yay. Thef ￼gild. Man names brinolf finds you and you stel a ring. He joins you in guild and tells you to do stuff them marker tells you to fite Carlyah. Carlyah is actually good and marker is bad and you kill marker. ￼its ceol. Stormclock vs Imperels Some people are fighting for atuff and you be good and side with one and fond a horny crown. Then you go and fight guards. You kill guys and kill ulfrik stormclock or general Caesar or Caesars legion I mean impereal legon. In concluaion I noticed skyrem 2 is just a remaster of Skyrim super mega extremely special edition so ya ly